Together Forever-Part One
by Kouei Mizuhana
Summary: Ash 'n Misty...first fan fic of pokemon...R/R!!!!


It was a beautiful summer's day. The sun shown above, shining in all of its greatness. The massive star illuminated all that it touched with its rays. The planets were bathed in its beams of light, and Earth was no exception. From a pleasant meadow the warmth of the day could be felt in ful force. Near a shallow watering hole, the true pleasures of Heaven and Earth could collide, battling each other for control.   
  
Still, no one ever won that battle, creating the perfect mix of hot and cold. That's what Misty loved so much about coming out here. She could watch for hours the meadow grass sway back and forth in the afternoon breeze. There rhythmic motion almost dictating how the Sun moved up in the sky.   
  
The sunsets were also beautiful out here. The splashes of red and yellow, blue and purple, all coming together onto one great big canvas across the twilight sky. She often thought someone has intentionally made the sunsets like that, to remind of us of what we were. As a lantern to guide us through the long night, to help us make it to that place once more with the sunrise. Life was like that too, at least so she had thought.   
  
Except that when her unsung sunset disappeared into the blackness of night, she thought that he would never comeback. After they parted ways so long ago, she thought she was losing just a friend. She was wrong, oh so very wrong. For she held Ash closer to her heart than anyone else, even her sisters, Togepi...even herself. They had spent there last moments together like the sunset, a brilliant display of color and depth, before fading off into the night. Misty had often contemplated what would have happened if she had admitted not only to him but to herself how she felt...but it was too late for that. He would never come back, she was just a small speed bump on his fast lane life. She let a tear flow down her cheek, she had done it so much when she thought about this, she didn't realize she was even doing it.   
  
She looked up at the setting sun and decided to head back home, it was going to get cold soon. As she turned and walked away from one the spots she loved so much, her memory continued to wonder...wonder what might have happened. Then slapping itself for trying to think of how to change the past that couldn't ever be changed and that the cold was he was gone forever. She had forgotten though, that for the sun setting of Ash leaving, that there must be a sunrise...and hiss was not very far away.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash gazed out the boxy window to his left. The view from up here of the sunset was impressive. Flying high above everyone and everything else. That was one of the few perks about being a Pokemon Master...free access to one of the Pokemon Leagues private jets. He has worked hard to get that though...and worked harder keeping it.   
  
Five years. It seemed so long ago that he had departed from his friends. He had beaten the Elite Four and was the Pokemon Master. He had everything he ever wanted. The title, the fame, and the fortune. Like everything else though, it had a price. A price that he thought was cheap, but was truly higher than he ever imagined. He had to travel all around the world competition to stay on top. Never being able to plant roots, or leading an ordinary life. It was just one battle after another. Endless bouts with no clear goals, just people trying to beat the so called Master. It was really kinda ironic, he thought, most of the people he battled were kids that   
  
were just like he was when he was that age. They had spunk, a little talent, and dedication...and all of them had no clue what they were getting into.   
  
The most difficult part of his life was the leaving. Always trying to make friends, and try to make some sort of connection with someone. It could never happen though and he knew it. He was always on the move, always moving from one place to another. He hated himself for what he when this whole thing started.   
  
It was right after he defeated Lance, and the proclamations of his victory had been leaked to the news. He had to make the biggest decision of his life. He could either be crowned a Pokemon Master, and have what he had spent so much time and hardship to reach. His other option was to give it all up, return to being a no name kid from some unknown place. If he chose to be a Master, he'd give up his friendships with Brock and Misty. If he went back to Pallet Town he would just become another kid, wasting a 1 years of his life.   
  
Then he made the most painful decision of his life, he wouldn't go home. He'd go onto to other battles and other places. He had to say good bye to his best friends, Misty and Brock. The parting of he and Brock was one of remembrances of their happy travels, and how they'd stay in touch. Ash and Brock had stayed in contact for all five years, about everything, about their lives, how they were doing, and about the old days. He only wished his relationship with Misty had been different, similar to his with Brock.   
  
His good bye with Misty was one of a sadness. No words were said, none that he so longed to say. He had wanted to say he was sorry for all that he had put her through. For all the harassment, the bickering, and arguments. He wished he could have said something, anything to her about how sorry he was. Ash longed to tell how he felt, how he really felt. How he cared for her, how he would have done anything she asked...even went back to being a regular kid. That was so long ago though, she probably forgot all about the little boy that had spent so much energy giving her a hard time.   
  
Then a small thought wiggled into his head. One of those types that starts in the back of your mind. It then starts wriggle to propel itself forward. Slowing it gains strength and makes its presence known. Then it infects your reasoning, so that it can have its way. This little wriggle thought was one of Ash's doozies, a rather big one too.   
  
He was close to tracking down Misty...at least on paper. He was flying in for the two week First Annual Cerulean Super Ball, one of the new Grand Slam tournaments. He didn't have a match for two days after he landed...ample time to hit up the Cerulean Gym. From there he could track down where Misty was...and he could finally tell her all of the things he should have so long ago.   
  
The Leer Jet then continued to drop down, further and further. It began to skim the ground, almost as if some sort of hand was supporting it. The plane dropped its landing gears, and Ash sat back as the plane landed. It cruised across the tarmac, lights going, and pulled into its gate. Within three seconds, Ash and Pikachu, who has been sitting across from Ash the whole time also admiring the view, ran after Ash to find their friend that had disappeared so long ago.   
  
  
  
Cerulean City at dawn was an especially beautiful place. A gentle haze covered the land, it tucked the city in. Today was as misty as always Misty thought, she enjoyed this time as much as her time out in the meadows. She often thought her parents named her after the gentle haze that covered the city before life began to move. The cold fog from Rts. 24 and 25 complemented the city nicely at 7 AM.   
  
She yawned, it was far too early to be going in to the Gym, but she had a huge load ahead of her. The Cerulean Super Ball, one of the biggest tourneys of the season was about to begin, and workmen were frantically trying to finish modification to handle the increase in traffic through the Gym.   
  
She unlocked the door and entered the Gym. The pool was drained, and its slate grey walls were showing. It hadn't aged much in its 20 year tenure, and was still in excellent condition. It dropped down to about twenty feet, highly modified from the average in ground pool. The floating platforms had disappeared, and the massive statues of Cloyster and Lapras were gone.   
  
She descended the concrete grey stairs down to pool side, ready to begin overseeing the refill of the pool, and getting ready to reopen the Gym. The workmen were already starting to appear, when a voice called her from her left.   
  
"Another night of thinking about what ifs?" Misty turned to see her sister Daisy standing there with a copy of the Cerulean Gazette. She was just standing there, apparently only reading the front page.   
  
"What do you mean?" Mist asked her sister, a litle weary of what her sister was trying to get at. She soon found out what her sister was talking about.   
  
"Let's see...other than the fact that you've been beating yourself up for the past five years about letting some one you love slipping out of your fingers, which has caused you not to enjoy your dating prime." Daisy said, being as subtle as dropping a bowling bowl down the stairs.   
  
"I date." Misty said, trying to shrug off the cold hard truth.   
  
"Come on, you mean to tell me whenever your out with someone you don't wonder what it might be like if it were Ash?" Daisy asked, obviously knowing she pressing all of the wrong buttons. Misty growled softly trying to keep from beating her sister into a pulp.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Misty said, letting as little of her anger and sadness slip out.   
  
"I take it you haven't seen the headlines yet?" Daisy said trying cross back over the line she crossed to get her flammable sister to cool off. She turned the paper around so that Misty could see the front cover. "The Headline reads, æMaster comes to local Major'."   
  
Misty's jaw dropped and heart soared. She had been wrong, for the first time in a very long while. He had come back, after so long, so many nights thinking and wondering. All of the repressed feelings that had been locked away deep inside her, the area of her that only one person had ever truly touched. Wether it be for better or for worse....she had to tell him what she had been holding back for so long.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash woke up early the morning after he landed. He had a mission, and he wanted to get out of the door early to fulfill it. He finally felt like he was Ash Ketchum again, like the old days. Ash could conquer the whole the world with his spirits the way they were. His life finally wasen't about staying where he was, but actually going somewhere. With Pikachu giving a nod, the two of them left the hotel and went out into the city, to find there way to the Gym.   
  
They started off by using a map that Ash had procured. They started off by taking Canal street for eight blocks to the north. They passed through the downtown area, including the massive Silph Regional Management Builiding. Its massive frame with glass windows covering the outside was an indication that they were heading the right way.   
  
Next they hung a right on Yavin Avenue, and continued for mile before it all started coming back to him where he was. It all started to look framiliar to him, and the memories started coming back. He had travelled this way before, when encountered the same thick fog that now blanketed the area. Then the Gym was revealed as the fog disappeared...slowly, almost eeriely. True to form, the fog slowly peeled away enough to reveal the Gym...Ash approached the Gym, and saw a sign, saying it was closed for repairs...he tried to pull on the door handle and it came...he entered though the open door...ironically the same door as he had six years earlier...   
  
  
  
  
  
Misty was in shock. Ash had come back, and he was somewhere in the city. Was he on his way here? Had he forgotten about her, and her fears of rejection confirmed? Was he waiting for her to make a move? What was happening? All of those things shot through Misty's mind like bullets. She was running down her list of options when the door to the stadium above. She wondered who had gotten but a voice from the past chirped out   
  
"Pikapi, Chu!" Pikachu shouted back towards someone, pointing his little finger down towards Misty.   
  
"Pikachu!" Misty screamed. The little mouse jumped down the two rows of seats, and landed in the arms of Misty. She hugged the little mouse and was about to ask him where Ash was, when a figure up at the top of the stadium caught her eye. He was barely visible, he was half in the darknes and half in the light. He was tall and dashingly hansom...yet something looked framiliar...IT WAS ASH!   
  
Her jaw dropped even further than it had already been hanging down as Ash emerged from the shadows. Step by step, row by row, he came down. Slowly, he descended down towards Misty He finally reached the bottom step, and was finally on the poolside level.   
  
This was deja vu of what had happened six years ago. Both of them were waiting for the other one to make a move. Ash wondered if she remembered who he was...let alone that they had traveled for so far for so long. Misty wondered if Ash was here for appearance sake, a pity call or if he still considered her a friend. Ash finally forced someone to a move...or else everything they had thought about for the past five years would be a repeat...their long awaited reunion would end the same way their parting had. He began to turn to leave.   
  
Misty wasen't gonna let the person who had kept her remembering her mistake for five years slip away again. She walked over to, and grabbed his arm. Ash turned to face Misty, to see her deep blue eyes, full of love and compassion. She mustered all of her strength to say just a few simple words. "Don't go." was what she said. Ash didn't even to remotely try to guess what the message was. He wrapped his arms around Misty and pulled her close, gently beginning to rock her.   
  
Of all four people who were witnessing the event, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Daisy, only one word crossed their minds for the scene, it was....Finally.   
  
  
  



End file.
